


And If We Should Change

by Smol_Bean_Babe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bean_Babe/pseuds/Smol_Bean_Babe
Summary: If someone whispers sweetly into your ear, 'I have to go, my love; I have to kill your housemates,' you wouldn't take too kindly to that. But, adding in the context that those housemates have ridiculed and abused you for much longer than you've been actually alive, and the fact that they're most assuredly going to kill you after, would more than likely make you more compliant.(male OC is a vampire but not the dragonborn-he was born into a Volkihar family)((serana, a female dark elf, and a khajiit woman are mentioned as a pairing))





	And If We Should Change

**Author's Note:**

> i just actually love Skyrim and its characters so much????? literally they're like my fam

Ronthil tapped his foot against the ground, his movements kicking up dust. There was a buzzing light, beating up against his ribcage until he knew it would burst out of it.  
  
Veran should've been back moments ago, with Serana, the bow, and Serena's wives.  
  
Ronthil could see it now, honestly: his bear of a lover trundling down the slope, his red wild hair flowing out behind him, his eyes glowing under the scarce moons' light, and they would embrace under the watchful eyes of Secunda and Masser. Auriel's Bow would shed just enough light that Ronthil would be able to see Serana, Jiara and Karo'Nisha, and they would be smiling.  
  
And, under the heavy blanket of Veran's arm, Ronthil would sleep on the boat ride to that distant shore.  
  
Ronthil's foot beat against the ground ever harder, his ears wriggling a bit as he tried to listen to the inner workings of the castle.  
  
Ronthil's eyes narrowed, he shivered in the cold.  
  
And he waited...  
  
"Damn," Ronthil whispered, his voice hissing out like something from another plane. He ran a slender hand through his hair, trying desperately to keep himself from stress. But good _god,_ were his hands cold.  
  
Ronthil flicked his gaze back up to the still doors of the castle. Nothing had changed from the time that he had come out, his heart thrumming against his chest like a rabbit's paws against the ground, his metaphorical tail tucked firmly between his legs.  
  
Ronthil began to methodically beat both feet against the ground, trying desperately to generate warmth. The moons glared down at him as he tried pathetically to keep himself from freezing to death, and-  
  
A scream split the cold night air, and Ronthil's nerves went into overdrive.  
  
That didn't sound like Veran, but one could never be _too_ sure, right?  
  
Perhaps only a look wouldn't hurt...  
  
But then another scream split the air, and suddenly Ronthil was running towards the water. Toward the rowboat that was surely the only escape.  
  
And he _launched_ himself towards it.  
  
But, of course, Ronthil had misjudged the distance from him, the boat, and the water, so he ended up going skidding across the pebbly shore, and then he tried for a corrective turn to keep his face out of the rocks, but ended up in the water through force of momentum.  
  
Another scream. And then silence.  
  
And that really was the worst of it; it wormed its way into his nervous system, just barely working its way in but working its way in nonetheless.  
  
Nothing happened for quite a few moments, and Ronthil listened as one of those hawks dove and broke the surface of the water. Something shifted in the deep, its scales flashing in the scarce light. Seagrass waved a fragile greeting, stiffly swaying in the water. A dead slaughterfish, bloated and infected, drifted lazily down into the depths.  
  
Bubbles erupted suddenly from something in front of Ronthil, and it, not surprisingly, took him a moment to take into consideration the fact that he needed to breathe.  
  
He burst backward, suddenly, and he hovered above the ground for a moment, the collar of his traditional Volkihar garb pressing a welt into his throat, before realizing that someone was holding him by the back of his shirt.  
  
Ronthil cast a fearful gaze behind him, expecting a cruel sneer, but instead-  
  
"Veran! Serena! You're alive!" Ronthil swayed his body back and twisted in Veran's grip so that he could hug the bear of a man. A blaze flickered in Ronthil's heart, and he could swear he heard wedding bells.  
  
Veran made a noise in his chest that was somewhere between 'oomph' and 'wahph,' and Ronthil found himself responding with a hum that came from deep in his chest.  
  
Ronthil cuddled deep into his lover's chest, his eyes scrunching shut tight. His muscles relaxed, and he felt Veran's big bear arms wrap around his waist, pulling the two closer together and warming Ronthil to his bones.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to kill them, Ronthil. I hope you don't hold grudges, love," Veran whispered, his voice grave and solemn.  
  
Ronthil chuckled, tipping his head back.  
  
"It's fine, I'm just happy you're okay."  
  
And, as they boarded, Ronthil found himself softly grieving, his heart shattering and picking itself up in the span of only a moment.  
  
"Veran?" He had to know.  
  
"What is it, love? Are you okay?" Veran turned to look at Ronthil, his eyes wide.  
  
Serana and Karo'Nisha were watching Ronthil as well, both with wide eyes.  
  
A hawk broke the still surface of the water, shrieking.  
  
"Did Feran say anything- did he- was there anything he said, about me?" Ronthil stumbled through his words, his throat dry. A dull ache permeated the very core of his chest.  
  
Veran's gaze softened, and he shook his head sadly.  
  
"Not even-" Ronthil stopped, embarrassed. He was causing a scene, wasn't he?  
  
"Love, look here." Veran's voice strained as he turned the oar in time with Jiara.  
  
Ronthil looked up, expecting to catch Veran's eyes, but Veran was looking elsewhere. His hand was open towards the sky, and Ronthil looked up, and-  
  
An aurora borealis glittered down at him, ribbons of light shining weird angles across the ocean's calm ripples. Teal light glinted into Ronthil's eyes, and he smiled widely.  
  
A silence fell over the boat, but Ronthil's heart still clamored. Love overflowed into adoration, and he admired the Northern Lights for as long as he pleased, and then turned to admire his very own Northern Light- Veran.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want a story that's centered around Serana/Jiara/Karo'Nisha, lemme know, sound of in dem comments guys gals and nb pals
> 
> As always, spelling/grammatical/characterization mistakes are always being scanned and fucking obliterated!! See y'all!!!


End file.
